Secreto de Vida
by Rosa escarlata55
Summary: "Familia, amor, amigos y protección. Nuestra vida fue perfecta...hasta que dejo serlo. Descubrimos lo que jamas deberíamos haber sabido y liberamos lo que debía estar encerrado. Ahora luchamos contra el tiempo, para alejar a quienes amamos de sus manos...aunque debamos sacrificarnos para lograrlo" (Trailer en mi perfil)
1. Jessica

**La historia gira sobre los oc´s, pero tranquilos, que aparecerán todos los personajes a los que amamos (más adelante, eso si)**

 **Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (Salvo los Oc´s) Es un trabajo en colaboración con Maryrosa (Marianto023). Esta publicado en Ao3 y Wattpad.**

 **El trailer esta en mi perfil y la portada fue hecha por** keymeypec

* * *

 _"15 de Agosto de 2048:_

 _No empezare con el típico "Querido diario", me parece muy cliché y tonto, así que paso de eso y comenzare a presentarme._

 _Mi nombre es Jessica Brown y soy estudiante del M &S, una institución escolar para jóvenes de entre catorce y veinte años. A pesar de que esto puede sonar bastante normal, la verdad es que no lo es._

 _Los estudiantes de este colegio no somos…precisamente "comunes". Cada uno de nosotros posee alguna habilidad, poder y/o somos parte de algún tipo de especie que se colocaría en la categoría sobrenatural. Por ejemplo: mi hermano y yo somos brujos, mi mejor amiga Anna es una cazadora, mi otra amiga, Alexa, es una Harpía (y con este término me refiero a las Harpías de la mitología griega, no al insulto) y la lista sigue y sigue._

 _El hecho de que escriba de mi colegio no es para rellenar porque no se me ocurre que escribir, si no que dado que me fuiste regalado para expresar mis pensamientos e ideas, pues he creído que también era importante el escribir sobre mi vida y el instituto es una parte muy significativa de ella._

 _He estado viviendo en el campus desde que mi hermano Richard y yo fuimos abandonados con solo un día de nacidos. Gracias al destino, la directora Josette Saltzman –tía Josie para nosotros–nos adopto y se volvió nuestra madre. Aunque nunca la llamamos mamá pues nos resulta extraño e incomodo, realmente no sabemos el porqué de eso._

 _No siempre fuimos al M &S, al cumplir los tres años comenzamos la educación preescolar en la escuela Salvatore-se especializa en lo mismo que el M&S, solo que para niños de tres a trece años y su directora es Elizabeth Saltzman o tía Lizzie, dado que es la hermana gemela de Jossie._

 _Bien, creo es un perfecto resumen de lo…"_

—¡Jessica! —el grito de Alexa interrumpe mi escritura, cierro el diario que me regalo tía Lizzie y lo guardo dentro del cajón de mi escritorio. Giro mi cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Si Alex? Y por favor no grites, un día conseguirás dejarme sorda—murmure desganada, sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse. Suelo sufrirlos con frecuencia, pero durante la última semana se han intensificado.

— Solo quería avisarte— hablo desinteresada mientras se miraba las uñas— Que falta cinco minutos antes de que comience la clase de la profesora Shiera Salvatore.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me avisas antes?! — Literalmente salte de la silla y tome mis libros de historia de lo sobrenatural. La profesora Shiera, al igual que su hermano Darius, no toleraba un solo minuto de retraso.

— Quise, pero estabas muy ensimismada en tu diario— se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama con los audífonos puestos. — Y Ann ha dicho que te espera abajo

Rodé los ojos y salí del cuarto, comencé a correr por los pasillos de la tercera planta –en donde se encuentra mi dormitorio– chocándome con algunos alumnos en el proceso. Rápidamente formule unos cuantos "lo siento" y seguí mi camino hasta el ascensor, si llegaba tarde a la clase estaba muerta.

Tan pronto como el ascensor me dejo en la primera planta, continúe con mi carrera hasta llegar a la entrada principal; allí estaban Ann, con su largo cabello atado en una trenza, y mi hermano Richard, quien hablaba animadamente con ella.

Me acerque a ellos y mi mellizo me observo con diversión en sus ojos castaños que a veces, dependiendo de la óptica en la que se los mire, parecían tener el color del Whisky.

—Valla hermanita ¿de nuevo tarde? como sigas así…—se calló por un segundo y luego comenzó a reír. Fruncí el ceño.

—Al menos sería mi primera vez llegando tarde, por el contrario esta seria tú décima u onceaba vez—sonreí triunfante al ver su sonrisa desvanecerse— si mal no recuerdo, la profesora Salvatore dijo algo sobre castigarte por los siglos de los siglos si volvías a llegar fuera de horario—al verlo con la boca abierta comencé a reír.

— ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!— dirigió su vista a Ann— ¿no puede, verdad?

Anna se encogió de hombros. Me fui a su lado y entre carcajadas caminamos al salón de clase, mientras que Rich nos seguía quejándose de la materia y asegurando que no podrían castigarlo por siglos.

Tardamos unos tres o cuatro minutos en llegar. Finalmente entramos para ver a todos nuestros compañeros sentados y a la profesora Shiera mirándonos malhumorada.

— Señorita Johnson, señores Brown ¿alguna excusa para llegar tarde a mi clase? —Levanto élegamente su ceja, al ver que ninguno de nosotros contestaba a su pregunta, suspiro— Señorita Brown como es la primera vez que llega tarde, lo dejare pasar. Siéntese de inmediato—Obedecí y fui hasta mi asiento, me senté y apoye mis brazos en la mesa— Señorita Johnson esta es su tercera falta, por lo cual tiene tres horas de castigo, ahora valla a su asiento— Mi amiga camino desganada hasta su lugar— Y señor Brown— mi hermano contuvo el aliento— esta es la décima u onceaba vez que llega fuera de horario, a veces me pregunto cómo aprueba mi materia.

— Misterio de la vida, al igual que ¿Por qué el tomate tiene más genes que el humano? o ¿Por qué hay más diestros que zurdos? O…— Rich no paraba de hablar, la clase comenzaba a reírse por como gesticulaba mi mellizo, la profesora tenía un ligero tic y yo…yo solo me tape el rostro con ambas manos ocultando mi sonrisa.

— Ya— la profesora lo silencio con un movimiento de mano— Le seré totalmente sincera, jamás he tenido tantas ganas de abofetear a alguien como a usted cada vez que habla diez mil palabras por minuto. Hágame el favor de sentarse.

— A su orden jefa— hizo un saludo al estilo militar, se dio la vuelta y se ubico en su asiento.

La profesora se dio la vuelta y escribió un simple titulo en el pizarrón "Ángeles y Demonios: el mito y la verdad"

— Este semestre comenzaremos con el tema de los Ángeles y Demonios, por favor habrán la pagina veinte del libro Sobrenatural II — casi a un ritmo sincronizado todos lo hicimos— Cuando se escucha la palabra ángel o la palabra demonio, se nos viene a la cabeza asociarlos con el bien y el mal respectivamente; sin embargo, hemos aprendido durante todos estos años que no siempre todo es como parece. La cazadora, Constanta Ion, escritora del libro que actualmente usamos e intima amiga de la antigua directora…—Calló por un segundo. Siempre fue muy extraño para mí la tristeza que rodeaba a cierta parte del personal –incluyendo a mis tías– cada vez que la antigua directora era nombrada—En fin, Constanta fue rescatada del ataque de un ángel por un demonio, con el cual se unió. Gracias a esos acontecimientos, descubrió que muchos de los mitos más comunes no eran cien por ciento reales; ella pudo escuchar las dos partes de una misma historia. A pesar de que esto sucedió muchísimos años atrás, recién hace veinte años que parte del mundo sobrenatural comenzó a dar reconocimiento a este relato y a las escrituras de esta mujer. Para resumirles, fueron Constanta y sus escritos lo que ayudaron a la inclusión de los niños mitad demonios o mitad ángeles –aunque estos últimos son muy escasos– a nuestro mundo. Los jóvenes que antes eran cazados hasta la muerte, hoy tienen la oportunidad de vivir sin ser perseguidos; siempre y cuando no representen un peligro para los humanos o para las demás criaturas, pues como sabrán, estos híbridos son mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de nosotros.

La docente termino de hablar. Todos estábamos en silencio, especialmente Lysander y Layla, dos amigos que compartíamos mi hermano y yo; Lysander era hijo de un íncubo y una humana, mientras que Layla contenía en su interior el espíritu de un Kitsune.

—Prosiguiendo con el tema, nuestra meta será leer los libros de teorías y escuchar algunos testimonios grabados por cazadores; una vez hecho esto quiero que cada uno de ustedes haga un informe sobre cuál es su opinión personal sobre este tema, no creo que sea necesario aclarar que deben de avalar lo escrito con hechos, citas, referencias y demás. Por ahora nos concentraremos en lo teórico, como actividad, dado que falta unos segundos para que acabe la clase, deben de resumir desde la pagina veinte a la veinticinco y explicar detalladamente la categorización de los ángeles y demonios. Tienen cuatro días para terminar la tarea.

La campana sonó dando fin a la primera hora, cada uno de nosotros recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos.

OoO

—Bueno, debemos comenzar el trabajo de la profesora Shiera—Murmuró Ann.

—Si, como detesto que siempre nos de trabajos y deberes ¿Por qué no puede ser más como su hermano, el profesor Darius? —hable haciendo un puchero. Me gustan las materias y sus contenidos, pero odio cuando nos mandan tarea ¿no es bastante con la que hacemos durante las clases? O quizás solo me quejo porque soy muy perezosa.

—Jessi, todos sabemos que dices eso porque te gusta el profesor —Dijo mi hermano haciéndome un guiño, me sonroje de pies a cabeza ¡Joder! Él sabe que me avergüenzo con facilidad y cada vez que puede –traducido como: siempre– dice algo para ponerme roja.

—E…eso no es verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? — sonrió como el gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de la Maravillas. Estaba a punto de darle un pisotón pero tuve que contenerme al notar a la profesora de brujería, Freya Mikaelson, caminando por el jardín del campus.

—Buenos días chicos— se acerco a nosotros y nos sonrió amable. Ella, a diferencia de su esposa Keelin, es generalmente seria con todos menos con nosotros; bueno, al principio solo con Rich y conmigo, pero actualmente también con nuestros amigos—Espero que hayan hecho la investigación de aquelarres de Europa, hoy es el último día de entrega.

—Sí, yo mande mi trabajo por correo esta mañana— conteste, luego mire a mi mellizo, quien rió despreocupado.

—Me falta una parte, se lo mandare como a las ocho—ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Lo esperare Richard—su teléfono sonó y se alejo unos pasos para hablar, extrañamente podía escuchar parte de la conversación a pesar de la distancia; algo sobre el informe del anterior semestre. La profesora Mikaelson corto la llamada y se acerco a nosotros— Lamento dejarlos, pero tengo una reunión con el consejo.

— No hay problema, nosotros dos debemos ir a clase de Química y ellas a clase de Literatura— Respondió mi hermano.

— Bien, presten atención y nada de bromas pesadas— miro a Rich, quien le mostró una sonrisa totalmente inocente, sería bastante convincente si no fuera por su historial de crear problemas— Bueno, mejor me voy yendo— se aparto y comenzó a caminar, aunque luego se detuvo—Por cierto— Nos miro a ambos— Feliz cumpleaños— luego de decir eso, se fue.

— Eso fue raro— comento Layla.

— Hmm, ¿Por qué? — pregunté.

— Por lo que me han contado, la profesora Mikaelson solo le presta atención a su esposa. Debe ser la primera vez que habla o felicita a alguien que no sea la profesora de Química.

— Ella siempre ha sido amable y buena onda con nosotros— se encogió de hombros Richard.

— Bueno, no importa, mejor vallamos a clases que no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo- Ann nos arrastro a Layla y a mi fuera del pequeño grupo, haciendo que dejáramos a los chicos atrás. No me queje, me gusta Literatura.

OoO

La hora por fin acabo y salimos, para mi suerte no hubo deberes ni trabajos ¡el profesor Salvatore es mi favorito!

—Estoy tan contenta de haber acabado—habló mi pelinegra amiga— Aunque el profesor nunca nos manda tarea de mas, odio tener que leer libros de mil páginas.

—Ann, no hay que exagerar—Layla, o Ly como le decimos habitualmente, le reprendió suavemente. Juro que a veces actúa como una madre…bien lo admito, es la más responsable de las tres.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua—está bien, dejare de quejarme.

—Bien dicho—En serio Ly ¿eres nuestra amiga o nuestra madre? — ¿Tu qué opinas Jessi?

—Amo Literatura, podrían hacerme leer dos libros de cuatro mil páginas y seguiría gustándome.

— O más bien el profesor—susurro Anna.

—Perdón, no te oí ¿Qué has dicho? — Le sonreí mientras tronaba mis nudillos.

—Nada, nada mujer—levanto las manos en señal de paz— ¡Dios! esos ojuelos y esa sonrisita le añaden un aura oscura a tu persona, das miedo cuando quieres.

—Sí, lo sé, gracias— enrollé un mechón rubio de mi cabello y pestañe exageradamente.

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio hasta que rompimos en carcajadas ¡Amo a estas chicas!

—Bueno— Layla habló—dejémonos de tonterías y hablemos de la fiesta de Jessi y Rich.

—Realmente no es necesario— Comenté mientras las tres recorríamos el pasillo principal—además no sé si tía Josie nos de permiso de hacer algo.

—Claro que lo hará, eres su hija después de todo.

—Hmm—lo medite un segundo—puede que tengas razón.

Las dos comenzaron a conversar entre sí sobre el festejo, que música poner, a quienes invitar, etc., etc. Siendo sincera, no me importaba mucho; prefería pasarlo como todos los años: mis tías, mi hermano y yo viendo un maratón de películas y comiendo patatas fritas.

Aunque sé que independientemente de mis deseos, mis amigos harán lo quieran.

— ¡Valla! — la voz de Ann me saco de mis pensamientos. Volteé y la vi observando el gran cuadro de las fundadoras del colegio.

Me acerque, pero no vi nada interesante. Solo a las tres fundadoras retratadas.

Josie se encontraba a la derecha, llevaba un corset apretado de color verde musgo, una falda larga con un tajo en la pierna derecha y unas botas cortas de tacón. Su melena castaña llegaba hasta los hombros. Realmente no ha cambiado mucho en estos años.

Tía Lizzie, a la izquierda, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta. Usaba un vestido azul y unas sandalias bajas blancas. Lo único distinto con la actual es el largo del pelo, hoy lo tiene más corto.

En el medio ubicada estaba la antigua directora. Lucía una blusa de tirantes negra con un escote bastante pronunciado, unos leggins azul oscuro y unas botas negras que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. En su cuello se hallaba una gargantilla con tres rubíes rojos y un collar plateado con una M grabada en su dije. Sus mechones castaños estaban peinados hacia la derecha. Hope Mikaelson era realmente hermosa, pero en mi opinión lo más bello de ella eran sus ojos, eran azules como el océano.

— ¿Que ocurre Anni? —Cuestione al no ver lo que la había sorprendido.

—Nada, solo que hoy se cumplen diecisiete años desde que Hope Mikaelson desapareció—Me contesto, Layla se acerco a nosotras.

—Cierto.

— ¿Cómo desapareció? — pregunté curiosa.

—Realmente no hay muchos datos sobre que ocurrió exactamente—me respondió Ly— Según he oído, hace dieciséis años, ella, tu madre, tu tía, parte del alumnado mayor y algunos profesores salieron de las instalaciones. Tres meses después volvieron los dos últimos grupos, pero no dijeron nada. Ocho meses más tarde regresaron la actual directora y la profesora de la escuela Salvatore, pero ni rastro de la joven Mikaelson. Ninguno de los que fueron han dicho algo al respecto.

—Hmm…interesante—murmuré.

—Bastante—comentó Ann con los ojos brillantes, amaba los misterios o casos sin resolver.

—Bueno interesante o no, mejor vallamos a almorzar. Si no se nos acabara la hora.

Anna suspiro y yo solo solté una pequeña risa. Seguimos a Layla hasta el comedor.

Así continuamos el resto del día, yendo a clases, hablando entre nosotras (sobre todo de la fiesta por mi cumpleaños), peleado con mi hermano y divirtiéndonos como siempre.

Realmente amo esta parte de mi vida.

OoO

Las clases habían acabado, habíamos cenado y el toque de queda había sonado.

Mi día acabo, aunque aún faltan dos horas para que finalice mi cumpleaños.

Aprovechando que Alexa se quedara hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, terminare de escribir en mi diario.

Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y saque el cuaderno de color turquesa. Lo coloque en la mesa, lo abrí, tome la birome y me dispuse a escribir; sin embargo tuve que desistir al oír unos pequeños golpes en mi puerta.

—Jessica ¿Puedo entrar? —la voz de tía Josie se escucho.

—Claro—respondí y moví mi silla hacia la puerta. Ella se adentro a la habitación, vestida con una bata negra, y se dirigió al asiento de mi compañera. Se sentó y quedamos una frente a la otra. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No brujita—sonreí ante el apodo—Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños y…—pareció dudar unos minutos, suspiro y procedió a entregarme una bolsita pequeña de color violeta que no había notado que llevaba—Es mi regalo.

Lo tome entre mis manos y la abrí despacio; un paquete mediano y otro pequeño se dejaron ver.

Tome el pequeño primero y lo desenvolví: una pulsera de color lila con un pequeño dije ovalado, en el mismo se encontraba tallado un Kanji japonés; no sabía que significaba pero me encantaba.

Continúe con el segundo: una pequeña mantita de color verde claro, parecía hecha a mano y en uno de los bordes se encontraban grabadas las letras N y B; mire extrañada a Josie ¿De qué me servía esto?

—Me encanta la pulsera, pero…— deje el accesorio en la mesa y levante la manta tejida, en lo que yo creía, crochet— ¿Qué significa este peculiar objeto?

Mi tía me observo con sus ojos marrones, lanzo un suspiro.

—Primero quiero que sepas que le di un obsequio igual a tu hermano, una variante, pero al fin de cuentas el mismo—Callo un momento; de repente la atmosfera se volvió pesada e incómoda— No sé si recuerdas pero en tu cumpleaños número siete me pediste algún dato sobre tus padres—me tense casi al instante, el tema de mis padres biológicos era muy sensible para mí—No supe que responder, eras aún muy pequeña, pero ahora tienes dieciséis años. No puedo decirte mucho, solo que cuando te encontré, estabas envuelta en ella.

Al escuchar eso, las yemas de mis dedos fueron directamente al tejido; al instante pude sentir la suavidad del mismo. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

—Josie, me gustaría estar sola—susurre en voz baja.

Ella adopto un semblante afligido, pero asintió. Se levanto y lentamente comenzó a irse.

—Jessi—me dijo desde el marco de la puerta— no olvides que siempre estoy para ti— y luego salió hacia el pasillo.

Las ganas de escribir se me fueron de inmediato, volví a guardar el diario y me dirigí a mi cama.

Sin cambiarme ni nada me recosté; tome una posición fetal, me tape hasta la cabeza y lleve la mantita hasta mi pecho. Me abrase a ella mientras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

 **¿Quién se esfuerza tanto en tejer dos mantitas para dos bebes que va a abandonar en la oscuridad y el frío de la noche?**

* * *

 ** _Pues que os ha parecido? Me gustan los comentarios, con respeto por favor. Gracias por leer._**


	2. Richard

**El segundo cap! lamento las tardanzas pero tuve mucha escuela y tareas, y examenes. Y luego las fiestas, mi cumpleaños, honestamente no tuve tiempo para nada.**

 **Agradezco a los que van a leer. Les dejo el cap**

* * *

 _"_ _Alejen la preocupación, mañana será un día mejor"_

 _Esa dulce voz ¿de dónde viene?_

 _"_ _Duérmanse, no hay que temer. Yo siempre os protegeré"_

 _Se siente tan cálido, es…como si nadie pudiera dañarme._

 _"_ _No lloren, aquí yo estoy; Alejando al mal y al dolor._

 _Escuchad bien, hijos de mi amor, el destino os guiara al sur"_

 _Pero… ¿por qué esta voz suena tan débil?, es casi un susurro, un susurro mezclado con un sollozo._

 _"_ _Aunque el mundo es cruel siempre habrá una luz, que ilumine en días oscuros"_

 _Puedo percibir una gran tristeza y un fuerte olor metálico._

 _"_ _Cuando paz no hallen y el camino no vean, recuerden la canción que canto"_

 _Una suave caricia en mi mejilla. Suave pero fría._

 _"_ _Hijos míos van a brillar, en su sangre escrito así esta"_

 _Una sonrisa temblorosa y un azul apagado._

 _"_ _En tiempos de oscuridad, no se den la espalda jamás"_

— ¡DESPIERTA! —La fuerte voz de mi mejor amigo resonó en mi oído, dejé escapar un grito y caí de mi cama. Mis compañeros de alcoba comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas limpias. Los mire con odio.

—Con amigos como estos, para que enemigos— murmure mientras me levantaba del piso.

—Lo sentimos—Matthew dijo mientras fingía secarse una lagrima invisible—pero faltan…—dio una mirada al reloj en la pared— treinta minutos para que comience la asignatura que imparte la profesora Shiera Sal…—No me quede a escuchar, agarre la ropa del día de ayer y enseguida corrí al cuarto de baño para arreglarme ¿llegar tarde a esa clase? Ni loco, esa mujer podría matarme.

Tan rápido como pude, me vestí, lave mis dientes y arregle mi cabello. Me mire al espejo, una vez contento con el resultado, salí.

—Te has perdido el desayuno—Valkyon me dijo mientras leía un libro de historia.

—No importa—contesté—tengo mis sustento aquí—señale mi mochila, donde llevaba un paquete de patatas fritas, el alimento de mi vida.

—Tú sigue así, en algún momento esa dieta te pasará factura—respondió él sin despegar la vista del tomo. Alcé una ceja ¿desde cuándo es tan estudioso?

—No te preocupes—Enseguida habló Matt—solo está estudiando a última hora, tenemos examen —Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Bien, me voy yendo. Mucha suerte—Me di la vuelta y comencé a salir de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar la misma frase que siempre me dicen, cortesía de Valky:

"La necesitas más que nosotros"

¿Por qué esos dos son mis amigos? Es una pregunta de la cual no tengo repuesta.

Negué con la cabeza, realmente divertido, y camine tranquilamente por el pasillo de planta baja – donde se encuentra mi dormitorio – hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Me aleje del recinto y comencé a andar por el campus, dirigiéndome directamente a la zona Beta, donde se encuentran los aposentos de mi hermanita. Tenemos el mismo horario ¿Qué mejor que ir juntos? Y de paso molestarla un poco, un 2x1.

Al llegar allí, me encontré a Ann, pero no a Jessi. Suspiré, estaba contagiando a mi melliza con mi impuntualidad.

—Parece que somos dos, cazadorita—le hable ha Anna, ella me miró con sus ojos castaños.

—Por ahora, brujito—me contesto juguetonamente. ¿Honestamente? Amo a esta mujer. Es la única que llega a mi nivel en intelectualidad, sarcasmo y sentido del humor (podría decir que Jess también…pero le falta un poco de gracia).

— ¿Y no te gustaría alargar el tiempo? —Me acerque, sonriendo con socarronería.

—Y…si te da el aguante.

— ¡Auch! —Lleve una mano a mi pecho, fingiendo sentirme herido—mi pobre corazón.

—Más bien orgullo, amigo mío.

—Me conoces muy bien querida Anna.

Seguimos conversando, pero paramos al ver a Jessica acercarse. Se veía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, que pésimo aguante tiene.

La mire y decidí picarla un poquito, para algo soy su hermano.

—Valla hermanita ¿de nuevo tarde? como sigas así…—comencé y callé por un segundo. Luego comencé a reír al verla fruncir el ceño.

—Al menos sería mi primera vez llegando tarde, por el contrario esta seria tú décima u onceaba vez—mi sonrisa se desvaneció y ella sonrió— si mal no recuerdo, la profesora Salvatore dijo algo sobre castigarte por los siglos de los siglos si volvías a llegar fuera de horario—Me quede con la boca abierta y ella empezó a reír. Definitivamente le estoy contagiando algo.

— ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!— puse mi mirada en Ann— ¿no puede, verdad?

Anna se encogió de hombros. Mi hermana se unió a ella y comenzaron a reírse. Yo me quede atrás de ellas, no me pueden castigar por los siglos de los siglos ¿No pueden, no? Mejor investigo sobre eso.

Luego de tres o cuatro minutos llegamos al aula. Finalmente entramos para ver a todos nuestros compañeros sentados y a la profesora Shiera mirándonos malhumorada.

— Señorita Johnson, señores Brown ¿alguna excusa para llegar tarde a mi clase? —Levantó elegantemente su ceja, como ninguno de nosotros contestó a su pregunta, suspiró — Señorita Brown como es la primera vez que llega tarde, lo dejare pasar. Siéntese de inmediato—Jessica obedeció y fue hasta su asiento— Señorita Johnson esta es su tercera falta, por lo cual tiene tres horas de castigo, ahora valla a su asiento— Anna caminó desganada hasta su lugar— Y señor Brown— me puse rígido y contuve el aliento— esta es la décima u onceaba vez que llega fuera de horario, a veces me pregunto cómo aprueba mi materia.

— Misterio de la vida, al igual que ¿Por qué el tomate tiene más genes que el humano? o ¿Por qué hay más diestros que zurdos? O ¿Por qué el graznido de un pato no hace eco?— Me puse nervioso y comencé a hacer lo que hago cuando estoy nervioso: hablar sin parar y tirar datos que no sirven para nada. La clase –incluyendo a mi hermana – comenzó a reírse mientras que a la profesora le apareció un ligero tic.

— Ya— la profe hizo un movimiento de mano, señal de que debía callar— Le seré totalmente sincera, jamás he tenido tantas ganas de abofetear a alguien como a usted cada vez que habla diez mil palabras por minuto. Hágame el favor de sentarse.

— A su orden jefa— hice un saludo militar, me di la vuelta y me ubique en mi asiento.

La profesora se dio la vuelta y escribió un simple titulo en el pizarrón "Ángeles y Demonios: el mito y la verdad"

— Este semestre comenzaremos con el tema de los Ángeles y Demonios, por favor habrán la pagina veinte del libro Sobrenatural II — casi a un ritmo sincronizado todos lo hicimos— Cuando se escucha la palabra ángel o la palabra demonio, se nos viene a la cabeza asociarlos con el bien y el mal respectivamente; sin embargo, hemos aprendido durante todos estos años que no siempre todo es como parece. La cazadora, Constanta Ion, escritora del libro que actualmente usamos e intima amiga de la antigua directora…—Calló por un segundo. Si soy honesto, jamás comprenderé porque el tema de la antigua directora trae tantas emociones negativas consigo. Parece que todos se ponen tristes al nombrarla; los alumnos mayores, algunos profesores y mis amadas tías, a todos les ocurre —En fin, Constanta fue rescatada del ataque de un ángel por un demonio, con el cual se unió. Gracias a esos acontecimientos, descubrió que muchos de los mitos más comunes no eran cien por ciento reales; ella pudo escuchar la otra parte de la historia que generalmente damos por olvidada o catalogamos como inexistente. A pesar de que esto sucedió muchísimos años atrás, recién hace veinte años que parte del mundo sobrenatural comenzó a dar reconocimiento a este relato y a las escrituras de esta mujer. Para resumirles, fueron Constanta y sus escritos lo que ayudaron a la inclusión de los niños mitad demonios o mitad ángeles – aunque estos últimos son muy escasos – a nuestro mundo. Los jóvenes que antes eran cazados hasta la muerte, hoy tienen la oportunidad de vivir sin ser perseguidos; siempre y cuando no representen un peligro para los humanos o para las demás criaturas, pues como sabrán, estos híbridos son mucho más poderosos que cualquiera de nosotros.

La docente termino de hablar. La mitad de mis compañeros tenían su vista clavada en dos de mis amigos: Lysander, quien era hijo de un íncubo y una humana, y Layla, que contenía en su interior el espíritu de un Kitsune.

—Prosiguiendo con el tema, nuestra meta será leer los libros de teorías y escuchar algunos testimonios grabados por cazadores; una vez hecho esto quiero que cada uno de ustedes haga un informe sobre cuál es su opinión personal sobre este tema, no creo que sea necesario aclarar que deben de avalar lo escrito con hechos, citas, referencias y demás. Por ahora nos concentraremos en lo teórico, como actividad, dado que falta unos segundos para que acabe la clase, deben de resumir desde la pagina veinte a la veinticinco y explicar detalladamente la categorización de los ángeles y demonios. Tienen cuatro días para terminar la tarea.

La campana sonó dando fin a la primera hora, me apresure a recoger mis cosas para ir a juntarme con mis amigos.

* * *

OoO

* * *

—Bueno, debemos comenzar el trabajo de la profesora Shiera—Murmuró Ann.

No pude hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, este trabajo se ve pesado.

—Si, como detesto que siempre nos de trabajos y deberes ¿Por qué no puede ser más como su hermano, el profesor Darius? —habló Jess haciendo un puchero.

Esta niña cree que me chupo el dedo. Al levantar la vista, deslumbré a la profesora de brujería, Freya Mikaelson, caminando por el jardín del campus, reí por lo bajo y decidí molestar a mi dulce hermanita.

—Jessi, todos sabemos que dices eso porque te gusta el profesor —le dije guiñándole el ojo, tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír al verla roja como un tomate.

—E…eso no es verdad.

— ¿Entonces por qué tienes las mejillas rojas? — sonreí al notar que no tenía respuestas, deje escapar una carcajada al verla contenerse de darme un pisotón puesto que la profesora de mi materia favorita se acerco a nosotros.

—Buenos días chicos—nos sonrió amable. Ella suele ser más seria que su esposa, pero con nosotros es distinta, más…relajada. —Espero que hayan hecho la investigación de aquelarres de Europa, hoy es el último día de entrega.

¡Mierda, el trabajo! Sabía que de algo me olvidaba, menos mal que nos topamos con Freya.

—Sí, yo mande mi trabajo por correo esta mañana— contestó mi melliza, luego me miró. Como respuesta decidí reír para disimular.

—Me falta una parte, se lo mandare como a las ocho— en parte es verdad, me faltan diez preguntas.

—Lo esperaré Richard—su teléfono sonó y se alejo unos pasos para hablar, pude escuchar perfectamente la conversación a pesar de la distancia; me pregunto si este oído tan desarrollado será producto de los entrenamientos. La profesora Mikaelson cortó la llamada y se acerco a nosotros— Lamento dejarlos, pero tengo una reunión con el consejo.

— No hay problema— Respondí — nosotros dos debemos ir a clase de Química y ellas a clase de Literatura

— Bien, presten atención y nada de bromas pesadas— Poso su mirada en mi, que injusto. Uno comete un error y te marca para siempre— Bueno, mejor me voy yendo— se apartó y comenzó a caminar, aunque luego se detuvo—Por cierto— Nos miro a ambos— Feliz cumpleaños— luego de decir eso, se fue.

— Eso fue raro— comentó Layla.

— Hmm, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Jessica.

— Por lo que me han contado, la profesora Mikaelson solo le presta atención a su esposa. Debe ser la primera vez que habla o felicita a alguien que no sea la profesora de Química.

Me encogí de hombros— Ella siempre ha sido amable y buena onda con nosotros.

— Bueno, no importa, mejor vallamos a clases que no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo— Ann arrastró a Layla y a mi hermana fuera de nuestro pequeño grupo, dejándonos atrás. Mire a Lysander.

—Deberíamos seguir su ejemplo—habló.

—Bien.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar al aula de Química.

* * *

OoO

* * *

—Amigo de mi alma, yo se que tu madre es una directora estupenda, pero…¡¿Cómo fue que Bastian Rossini entró en el M&S?! —Me preguntó Lysander mientras yo hacía un pequeño hechizo para regresar su cabello a un estado normal.

— ¿Honestamente? No tengo ni la menor idea—murmuré, podía escuchar a Matthew gruñendo molesto.

—Seguramente compró el lugar— Valkyon habló entre dientes.

Negué con la cabeza. Bastian Rossini era insoportable y no importara lo que hiciéramos, siempre se metía con nosotros.

—Ahora, ¿Cómo fue que Lys quedo con el cabello multicolor?

—Estábamos haciendo el trabajo en grupos, cuando Keelin comenzó a hacernos preguntas al azar. Cuando le tocó a Bastian, respondió incorrectamente y Lysander lo corrigió. Luego, no sé cómo, le hecho un líquido en la cabeza y el resultado ya lo vieron— respondí— ¿El lado bueno? Bastian tiene una sanción ¿el lado malo? Lys quedo con vomito de unicornio en el cabello.

—Tsk, una sanción no le hará nada—mi rubio amigo nos miró y entendimos.

— ¿Cómo se la devolvemos? —Preguntó Valky.

—Bueno, el atacó el cabello de Lysander, nosotros atacaremos su chaqueta.

— ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? — Matthy inclinó su cabeza como un cachorrito confundido. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara.

—Venid, hijos míos. Que yo les enseñare los secretos del buen bromista.

Los tres se acercaron y comencé a contarles como haríamos la broma.

— ¿Qué les parece? —pregunté.

—Perfecto—Dijeron al unisonó.

—Estupendo, ahora a la cafetería, que tengo hambre—hablé mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor.

—Siempre tienes hambre—Valkyon dijo atrás mío.

— ¡Oye! Nunca te metas entre un hombre y su comida—Exclamé mientras los demás se reían.

—Bien, bien—Matt tomo la palabra—Vamos a comer y luego perfeccionaremos el plan contra Bastian.

—Y hablaremos sobre el cumpleaños de Richard—Miré a Lysander confundido— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas festejar?

—No lo pensé—respondí—igualmente deben convencer primero a Jessica.

—Lo lograremos—Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, mientras almorzamos vemos que hacemos—me di la vuelta y empecé a andar, atrás mío, mis amigos hablaban sobre cómo iban a persuadir a Jessi para que se uniera a los planes de la fiesta. Quizás logren convencerla.

Prácticamente los cuatro pasamos el día planeando la treta contra Bastian, los planes para festejar y ayudándonos en las tareas que no entendíamos.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Por fin había llegado el final de las clases, me encontraba en mi cuarto haciendo la últimas preguntas del trabajo de Aquelarres de Europa. Matt y Valkyon se encontraban con Lysander, los tres estaban tratando de conseguir la chaqueta del imbécil.

Justo cuando terminé la tarea, cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunté mientras acomodaba el trabajo y se lo mandaba a la profesora Mikaelson.

—Soy yo Rich, ¿puedo entrar? — La voz de Josie se dejo escuchar.

—Dame un segundo—Acomode las cosas de mi escritorio y escondí, bajo mi ropa sucia, los botes de aerosol que le compré de contrabando a un alumno de último año. Hecho todo, me senté en mi silla— Ya puedes entrar Josie.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama de Valkyon, quedando frente mío.

—Acomodaba unas cositas y mandaba la tarea final a Freya—dije mientras jugaba con mi birome.

—Ya veo—me observó unos segundos, antes de mostrarme una pequeña bolsa de colores—Te traje este pequeño regalo de cumpleaños.

—Gracias—Murmuré y tome el obsequio. Metí la mano y note dos objetos. Tomé el primero; un collar en tono azul, con un dije redondo en el cual se encontraba tallado un Kanji japonés, el de protección si mal no recuerdo.

El segundo era una pequeña mantita de color amarillo pastel, parecía tejida a crochet y en uno de los bordes se encontraban grabadas las letras E y K.

—Ok. El collar se ve bastante cool, pero… ¿De qué me sirve una mantita de bebe? —Pregunté extrañado.

—Bueno—ella se pasó una mano por el cabello—hace nueve años, en tu séptimo cumpleaños, tu hermana pidió datos sobre sus padres biológicos— me tensé. Si bien era verdad que mi hermana anhelaba saber de las personas que nos concibieron, yo no tenía el mismo deseo—Yo, no puedo decirte mucho, pero el día que los encontré, estabas envuelto en esa manta. Sé que a lo mejor no quieres saber nada de esto, pero creo que mereces tenerla.

Me quede en silencio un rato, observando esa linda mantita que parecía hecha con todo el amor del mundo. Finalmente las palabras volvieron a mí.

—Josie, te agradezco los regalos—le dedique una sonrisa—Sin embargo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

—Por supuesto—Se enderezó, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego se dirigió a la salida—Richard—me llamó desde el marco de la puerta—cualquier cosa, siempre estoy para ti.

Asentí y ella salió.

Me quede solo, mirando ese maldito tejido.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de ser teje algo para sus hijos con tanto esmero y luego los bota como un pedazo de basura?! ¡¿Cómo se pueden abandonar a dos bebes en el frío, en la noche, en el peligro?!¡¿Tan poca cosa fuimos para ellos, que ni siquiera pudieron dejarnos en un hospital o algo así?!

La ira me invadió, mire la maldita cosa y la tire al tacho de basura.

Tome los aerosoles y salí del cuarto, tenía que reunirme con mis amigos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Les agradezco a los que llegaron hasta aquí.**

 **Agradecería algún comentario, ya sea en lo que puedo mejorar, que les gusta o que no (por favor con respeto).**


End file.
